Anthony Stark (Ironmonger7)
History Early Life Anthony Edward Stark '''was born in 1970 and adopted by billionaire Howard Stark and his wife Maria. Howard did not see his son very often because he had work at his company, '''Stark Industries. Howard told his son weapons would "solve" the problems when Tony would be older, and he was closer to his family's butler Edwin Jarvis. However, in the 1990s his parents died in a car crash and later Jarvis would die. Tony was taken care of by Howard's friend and partner, Obadiah Stane. He went to MIT and met his best friend James Rhodes, who went to become the liaison between the military and Stark Industries. Rivalry with Justin Hammer Entrepreneur Justin Hammer, CEO of Hammer Industries, wanted to buy Stark Industries after the death of the Starks, but this grows a controversial debate over how Tony must become the new CEO, and he did, much to Hammer's dismay, and over this they became rivals. Kidnapping In the present, Tony presents the "Jericho" missile, powered by Repulsor Tech, to kick the company's success up a notch and beat Hammer. However, after the prsentation, the military is killed and Tony is kidnapped by the Ten Rings. Taken captive, he is rescued by the doctor Yinsen who explains he is kidnapped by the terrorists the Ten Rings, who order him to build the Jericho missile. Thus, he begins working uses the resources for the missile, only to show Yinsen he is building a miniature version of the Arc Reactor his dad built. It is meant to power a clunky suit of armor that would aid them in thir escape. As Tony was fitted into the suit by Yinsen, the Ten Rings had discovered their intentions and Yinsen had created a distraction and sacrificed himself in the ensuing escape to buy Tony enough time to have the armor charged. Stark battled his way through the cave, killed some terrorists, and destroyed his weapons in their property. He flew down but crash landed and suit blew into pieces. He then walked through the desert found and picked up by Rhodes and returned home. Working with Stane As Tony arrived to a press conference discussing the incident, he claims Stark Industries is done with weapons manufacturing, much to the dismay of Stane. Tony tells his partner that they should go back to Arc Reactor technology, though Obadiah disapproves of this idea until Tony reveals his Arc Reactor miniaturized version which surprises him. He suggests they work together on Stark's project, and he agrees. Tony explains his intentions is to build an upgraded version of the armor he built back in captivity. Stane suggests they pitch this idea to the board, but Tony states it has to be secret. He meets "Rhodey" Rhodes and wants him to help on the project but he rather believes Tony is overreacting from his capture. Stark is left to work with Stane and they build a new armor. As Stane asked the armor's original existence, Stark explained that the previous armor was originally forged to escape captivity. Stane took notes of the suit and smiled. Iron Man Tony soon discovered that Hammer Industries had apparently supplied the Ten Rings with weapons. With the flight prototype failed, he donned a gold-titanium alloy suit colored in red and yellow to fly over to Hammer Industries. There, he attacked the guards and got his way to Justin Hammer, who had apparently recognized Tony in the armor which shocked him and asked where the other stolen Stark Industries weapons, and Justin revealed that the other weapons were already delivered to the Ten Rings. Having arrived to Afghanistan: Gulmira, Yinsen's village, he defeats the terrorists and destroys the weapons. Upon his return home, he is chased down by two F-22 Raptor military planes and so Stark attempts to reveal his identity to Rhodey to end the attack. He accidently crashes into one the planes and rips the wing, causing the pilot to eject but unable to open the parachute, however Stark activates it and saves him. Stane's Betrayal As Stark met with Stane at the Arc Station and was about to discuss the armor, Stane told Tony to show his own Reactor again, and he did so, and Stane ripped it out, claiming that the Iron Man Armor idea truly belonged to him before revealing his partnership with Hammer before leaving. However, Tony managed to emerge from the lab into his workshop quickly enough to find the original Arc Reactor preserved by Pepper Potts. There, James Rhodes found him and he asked him where Pepper was, and Rhodey explained she is with some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents about to arrest Obadiah Stane and Justin Hammer, and so Tony tries to get to her and suits up in the armor. At first, Stark flew in and pushed out an armored Stane, saving Pepper before confronting the Hammer Drones and then returning to Stane, as they atop Stark Industries and the surrounding streets, defeating him when the full-sized arc reactor that powers the lab is deliberately overloaded, under Stark's instruction, by Potts. Stark's reactor reactivates after having almost failed completely from the blast. I am Iron Man Afterwards, Stark's alter ego is dubbed "Iron Man" by the press. Stark holds a press conference where his government contacts expect him to state that Iron Man is Stark's own bodyguard. However, after stumbling into a loaded question by one of the press reps, he ultimately makes his identity as Iron Man public instead. Later during the night, Stark comes home and is greeted by Nick Fury, leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. (the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division), who tells him about the Avenger Initiative. Category:Versions of Iron Man Category:Good Characters Category:Males